Eternal Love
by Lori Ann Cullen
Summary: Bella's parents die in a car crash and Bella has no one to confine in, until she meets a certain Cullen man. RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS!
1. Cinderella meets her Prince Charming?

**A/N **Hi there readers this is my first story so I'm hoping to get some awesome feedback! Excuse my horrible description and the outfits are on my page. ALL HUMAN!

Inspiration: Breathe again- Sara Bareilles

Synopsis:

Bella's parents die in a car crash and Bella has no one to confine in, until she meets a certain Cullen man. **RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS!**

* * *

><p>Today was my parents one year anniversary, I know what you're thinking but its been a year since they died. They were good people my dad was the chief of police and mom was a house wife so I have <em>no<em> clue what they did to deserve to die. My brother Jasper married soon after and moved to Florida with his wife, Alice.

I walked through the almost to quiet cemetery as tears threatened to fall. I closed my eyes and like the clumsy girl I am I tripped over a gravestone. "Shit my knee!" I exclaimed. When I _finally _stopped whining I noticed I was right in front of my parents. Tears pooled down my cheeks "Hi Mom, Hi Dad," I set down the flowers I bought "I miss you guys so much. Jasper told me that he was coming down to visit us and he had a surprise. Alice is nice and you guys would've loved her as if she was your own. My best friend Rosalie…well she's a character. We bought a house together after the accident." I sat there talking to them for an hour when I finally decided to leave and my final words were "I love you."

When I got home Emmett was asleep on the couch "Rosalie!" I yelled and walked into her room "What the fuck! Can you knock before barging in?" I rolled my eyes "I'm gone for two fucking hours and you already have your boy toy on the couch."

"Fuck you," she spat playfully "Plus he just got back from making my money." We laughed and plopped down on her bed. "Jessica's throwing a party tonight and she invited us." I instantly sat up and looked at her in disbelief "I'm mourning and all you can think about is dry humping Emmett?"

"Maybe going out will take your mind off of things." I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. She hugged me as Emmett walked into the room "Ooh girl-on-girl action." We rolled our eyes "Morning sunshine." I slapped his ass and walked into my room. Around 5:30 I started to get ready. I decided to wear a purple dress that hugged my curves perfectly with black open toe heels and tights. My eye shadow was purple and black with purple earrings and a black necklace and bracelet. Rose was wearing a short hot pink dress with lace over her breast and hot pink heels with crystals on the heel and her makeup matched her shoes. "You ready?" I nodded. "Believe me you'll have fun." she started the car and drove to the party. I could hear the music from down the street "People is sleep and she got the music on one-thousand." I breathed. We went inside and it was crowded as a mother fucker. I walked over to the bar and I noticed someone that looked like Alice. "Alice?"

"Bella," she ran towards me and engulfed me into a hug "How are you?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Jessica invited me and since we were coming to visit you I packed us up and came to rainy old Forks." she hugged me again and I felt a bump. "Did you put on a few pounds?" I asked patting her stomach. "Yeah especially since I'm eating for two." I had to do a double take before I noticed what she said "What?"

"Congrats you're an Aunt!"

"I need a drink." she chuckled but I was serious. After two shots I asked for a beer "Sorry those are in the fridge." Angela said (I'm guessing 'cause that's the name on her nametag). I walked upstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer and when I turned around I bumped into someone "I'm so sorry." I looked up and I instantly stopped breathing. I swear Adonis was standing right in front of me. The Greek god had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips. Lips that was _so_ kiss-able. He has a slender but muscular body with messy bronze hair. Not to mention those to die for green eyes.

"Clumsy broad!" he yelled using his Italian accent (Or I think it's Italian). I decided to meet back up with Rosalie but she was busy dry humping Emmett and I could see his raging boner "That's my girl." I noticed Alice was still at the bar "Where's Jazz?"

"With his boys but I'm hoping to get laid tonight 'cause ever since we found out I was pregnant he won't fuck me senseless."

"Same old Alice."

"I want you to meet one of his friends. His name is Carlisle and I think he's your type."

'I don't have a type." she rolled her eyes. Carlisle looks like a model. He has collar-length blond hair, is 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, with sparkling blue eyes. He looks like Zeus's younger better-looking brother "This must be Bella," he kissed my knuckles "I've heard so much about you."

"I haven't heard anything about you until three seconds ago."

"Funny and sexy." I couldn't help but blush, he was a sweet talker. "Got to go, gotta get your brother drunk." I let out a low chuckle. "Thank God we're alone." That made my blush deepen. He noticed because he ran his firm but soft fingers over it "You're cute when you blush."

"I wish you would stop making me blush." I whispered. "I'm sorry but its so hard to stop giving you compliments."

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Making me swoon."

"Then maybe you should lay down."

"I think I'm going to be okay."

"But you just said I make you swoon."

"Not to a point as to where I sleep with you. I'm not a whore you know."

"I never said that."

"But you're indicating it." He put a strand of hair behind my ear "That's only if you want to."

"I think I should go." I pushed him away and that's when I saw _him_. He was talking to a strawberry blonde with fake tits and a fake ass. Not to mention she was rubbing all on him. I walked over to them and tapped him on the shoulder "Excuse me, but I'm so sorry about earlier."

"Its cool." She looked over his shoulder and gave me the stink eye "Who is this whore?"

"Whore?" I punched her in the nose and it immediately started bleeding. "I'm sorry about your bitch."

"That ain't my girl she's my ex," I turned around but he grabbed my arm "And don't be sorry you actually saved my ass. I'm Edward." I shook his hand "I'm Bella."

"You want a drink Bella?" I found myself getting really turned on by him saying my name. "Yeah I would love that."

"So where ya' from?" Now he had a New York accent "Forks, Washington. You?"

"I'm from Brooklyn but I'm Italian."

"Well that explains why your accent changed."

"I'm sorry for calling you a clumsy broad."

"Its okay but I am a little clumsy." We sat there talking and taking shots. I learned that Carlisle is his brother and he's married. "That pig!"

"His wife cut him off."

"Of what?"

"Sex."

"That must be torture." I said sarcastically. "So Bella, you got any pain in the asses?"

"Kids no, siblings yeah. I have a brother and a sister in-law."

"Names?"

"Alice and Jasper."

"I know him, he works for me."

"Well that sucks 'cause I'm totally kissing up to his boss."

"Its cool 'cause I like it."

"Me too. I know this is to soon but do you want to come back to my place?"

"Sure."

**A/N **Hope you liked it : -)


	2. Fuck buddies

**A/N **Hey guys I hope you liked the story so far and the next two chapters will be a recap of what happened but from EDWARD'S POV *swoons* so anyway ENJOY!

"Let me just tell my ride I'm leaving." I went over to the spot where I last saw her and she was in a heated make out session with Emmett. "I'm leaving."

"MmHmm." I shrugged my shoulders and walked back over to -God "Let's go." He wrapped his arm around my waist and if I wasn't so determined to fuck him in the back seat of his car I would've fainted. "Give me the keys."

"I'm driving." He held his keys so close to his chest as if they were his life. "I'm horrible at giving directions so hand them over."

"Fine but if I find one scratch on Isabella-"

"Isabella?" I asked cutting him off "Yeah I think that name is so fucking sexy and its Italian."

"Weird 'cause my name is Isabella but people call me Bella for short." he gave me the most sexiest look that I became soaked. He threw me the keys and I hopped in the car. I know I said I don't fuck on the first night but for him I'd make an exception. "So Bella what do you do for a living?"

"I go to school. You?"

"I do business here and there." he used that sexy Italian accent and that made me even wetter. I pulled into a parking space and got out. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks." He said some other bullshit but I wasn't listening, I was busy trying to find ways to get laid. I could ask him to help me with my zipper but I don't have a one, I could walk in naked but that's coming on way to strong. Ugh why can't I think of anything good?

"You do realize you just said that aloud."

"Really?" I blushed while I palmed my face. He moved my hands and looked me in the eyes "Sei adorabile qoundo si arrossire."

"What?""

You're adorable when you blush," I looked down afraid to look in those green eyes "Can I kiss you right now?" I looked up at him and nodded. He pressed his soft lips against mine and I was hoping this'll go further than second base.I parted my lips giving him access to shove his tongue down my throat and that he did my friend. Our tongues fought for dominance and I pressed myself against him. "Room. Now!" I pulled him upstairs to my room and pushed him on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and one of them hit him in his nose "I'm so sorry."

"It's cool. You can go back to taking off your clothes now." I giggled. I slowly shimmed out of my dress wiggling my hips a lot in the process. After I slipped my dress off he looked at me like I was his prey and tackled me onto the bed. "This has to go," He said unhooking my bra and sliding it off."So do these." He tore them off and stared at my soaked pussy. "Sei cosi bagnato per me l'amore."

"I'm not going to be the only naked one, am I?" I began to unbutton his shirt and I didn't notice he slipped a hand between us until I felt him playing with my clit. I moaned in ecstasy as he picked up pace. After that I ripped his shirt and buttons popped everywhere but who cares when a sex god is playing with your pussy

."Pants off." I decided to keep his belt with me just in case Something like his happen again. I could see his erection and I just wanted to bounce up and down on it. He was finally naked "I want to taste you sooo bad." He sucked my neck probably leaving a hickey and stopped when he reached my breast. He started to massage them then he took me by surprise when he took one of my nipples into his mouth. God this mouth of his, I never believed in magic but his mouth is it. After he got done sucking my nipples he started to kiss my stomach and my inner thighs. My heart started to race and I knew he knew "Relax I'll take care of you." he swiped his tongue over my lips and my body started to shake in anticipation."Edward" I moaned opening my legs wider for him.

He started to suck my clit then I felt him stick two fingers in me. I was about to come then he bit my clit and my walls clamped down on his fingers. "Assaggiare come il miele e lo zucherre." I flipped us over and began to blow him. I found out if you breathe through your nose your gag reflex won't kick in. I licked the tip then took him as deep as I could take him and began to bob my head. He took a fist full of my hair and he started to fuck my face. He tapped my shoulder to warn me he was about to come but I didn't stop. He came in my mouth and I swallowed everything. I kissed him before I lowered myself onto him. We both moaned at the contact "You take the pill?"

"MmHmm." I moaned as I started to ride him. He flipped us over and started to fuck me like a fucking vampire.

I wasn't complaining but damn I do need to use my legs someday. His name is no longer -God it's -Good. The sound of our skin slapping together and our moans was the soundtrack of the room and to be honest I wish I had this on my iPod. I felt the familiar feeling building up in my groan and I knew he was close too. I came for the second time today and after three more thrusts he came. "That was AWESOME!" I panted.

"Only you would say that."

"What were you saying in French?"

"I was speaking Italian Sei cosi bagnato per me l'amore mean you're already so wet for me. Assaggiare come il miele e lo zucherre mean you taste like honey and sugar." I kissed him and surprisingly kissed me back "You taste like strawberries and mojitos." He let out a low chuckle "I know it's a little late for this but how old are you?"

"21 but I'm turning 22 on September 13. You?"

"22 I'm turning 23 on June 20."

"Will I see you again?" I mumbled. "That depends do you want to see me again?""I need to see you again." he reached over and grabbed his phone and shoved it in my hand then grabbed mine off the little drawer next to my bed. "Put your number in my phone."I flipped it open and I saw he had a text message from Carlisle so I looked at it _I was going to sleep with the broad! Some kind of brother you are -C_

I gave him the phone an he replied: _Well she was into me so I had to get into her -E_ After I put my number in I asked him if he could stay and he did. Maybe we could be more than fuck buddies.


	3. Sex and Brothers

**A/N **I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I started school and I'm getting married in 2 weeks. I'm going to be gone for three weeks (for the honeymoon) and I'm not sure if I can update.

I know I said that the next 2 chapters will be from Edward's POV, it still is but it won't be a recap of what happened before 'cause we'll learn about that later so ENJOY!

_Edward's POV_

I woke up to a sexy brunette laying next to me and _thirty_ missed calls from my poor excuse for a brother. "Is this one of those situations when I give you my number and you don't call…only when you to have sex of course." she mumbled that last part to herself.

"Bella," I sighed.

"Stop!"

"What?"

"Saying my name that makes me," her cheeks suddenly became flushed "Wet."

"Bella, tu sei la ragazza Più Bella Che abbia mai Visto, piuttosto non si fa giustizia, ma comunque non avrei mai fare questo a te."

"What?"

"I said that I would never do that to you and you're beautiful but beautiful doesn't do you justice." I sounded like a pussy, probably 'cause I was just in one.

_HA!_

I heard a women's voice and a guy that sounded like Emmett. "Shit! Okay, so I have a roommate and her boyfriend is always ova here, the guy practically lives here but doesn't pay bills, but anyway she's going to give me hell if she see's you here." She ranted. I could see her nipple through the thin fabric of the sheet and I voluntarily pinched it.

"Stop that." she giggled. I climbed on top of her, my dick begging to be deep inside Bella. "What're you going to do about it?" I palmed her breast and started to massage them. She started to rub her wetness against me and I couldn't take it anymore. I roughly entered her and she made some weird noise "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know." She panted. I slowly started to rock us but soon I started thrust harder and faster. I knew she was close so I slipped a between us and started playing with her clit. She came hard and so did I, "We should go get breakfast."

"Good idea." We put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen. Her Roommate and her boyfriend were half-naked sitting on the counter. The boyfriend looked like Emmett but I couldn't be sure if it was him.

"Get a room." Bella yelled shooing them away. "Sorry about that."

"Its cool everyone has needs." Even though we just had sex I _needed_ Bella back in that bedroom. My phone started buzzing so I stepped outside "What the fuck do you want?" I snapped at Carlisle.

"Bella and her pussy, oh wait, you stole them from me."

"She said no to you and to be honest I think I had her from 'Clumsy broad'."

"Fuck you!"

"Gross, dude you're my brother I would never."

"Good bye."

"Tell Esme _your wife_ I said hi." I hung up and headed back into the kitchen. "Sorry about that."

"Its alright I was headed out anyways."

"Why?"

"Ain't got shit to eat. So with that being said lets go." I grabbed my car keys and headed out. I got in the car but Bella stood there "Get in the car."

"Not until you open the door for me."

"Get the fuck outta he-ah wit' dat shit!" I said using my Italian accent. "Well then you'll never get a taste of Bella's pussy ever again." I couldn't let that happen so I got my ass out the car and opened the door. When I finally got back in the car Bella pulled my mouth to hers.

"Welcome to Clumsy broad, may I take your order?"

"Yes you may."

**A/N** I wanted to make this longer but I have a lot to do. Yes I meant a guy that sounded like Emmett but I'm not going to go into detail about it we'll find out about that later also. I'll try to update within the next two weeks but if I can't I won't. Same with the honeymoon.


	4. Carlisle always ruins the day

**A/N **Hey guys, I'm getting married TOMORROW and its been hectic but I made some time to update. Oh yeah I improved on my lemons you'll see.

OKAY that was made a while back but I am back so here it is EL4.

_Italics= thoughts_

_Edward's POV_

"You do know this is a drop top that doesn't let up." I mumbled against her lips. "I don't care if they see, I've wanted to fuck you in this car ever since I met you."

"Which was this morning."

"Shut the hell up and fuck me." After that I didn't say shit, I listened. I kissed her roughly as she buried her fingers in my hair. She let out a needy moan when our tongues made contact. I started to claw at her jeans desperate to be buried deep inside her. Without hesitation I rip off her panties and noticed her juices flowing down her leg "Così bagnato per me già?" I kiss down to her soaking pussy and I slowly swipe my tongue down her slit. I would never get tired of the way Bella taste, like honey yet somewhat salty. I moan as I feel her juices flowing in my mouth, and I know she didn't come yet.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"I need you in me NOW!" She grabbed my belt buckle and her little fingers ghosted over my erection. She loosens my belt and take my cock in her hand and slowly stokes it. I slap her hand away and slam into her roughly. At that very moment she comes "Oh no il mio dolce, I'm just getting started." I pull all the way out and slam into her once more. I notice her eyes are shut "Look at me." I say possessively. Her eyes pop open and I stare into her eyes as I start to thrust into her. This time it wasn't needy, it was slow and I could feel _all_ of her. Not soon after we came together. "How about some breakfast?" I ask still catching my breath.

"Yeah, sure let me just go put on some underwear." I watched her sway her hips as she walked into the house. When she came back out she was wearing a shirt that said 'I get what I want' and I think she did that on purpose.

I sounded stupid she _did_ do it on purpose. "Lets go cowboy." I smirked at her and zoomed out of her garage. "What the hell is up with this shirt?"

"This old thing." She stated nonchalantly. "Yeah that old thing."

"I decided to change my shirt, like it?"

"Sure." I said flashing her my crooked grin. She slapped my bicep as I pulled into the parking lot. I decided to go to the International House of Pancakes. When we sat down I didn't really have much of an appetite _not for pancakes anyway_. I crack myself up with my silly banter _I don't even know what banter is_. Maybe it was just me but it felt like I became a new man ever since I met Bella. _Dude, you've only known her for six hours how could she possibly change a fine fellow like yourself_? I didn't want to put on some big façade, because I love her. _You don't know what you're talking about_ _Edward Masen-Cullen never falls in love. _Yet, here I am sitting in front of the woman of my dreams and my big ass ego keeps getting in the way of my happiness.

"…Edward?"

"Huh, Sorry I zoned out."

"Its cool just don't get mad when I do it." I chuckled but she was serious. "Edward tell me about yourself."

"What's there to tell?"

"You obviously have a life or you wouldn't be here, so tell me about it."

"I was born in Chicago but moved here when I was three with my mother. When I turned seven my mom ran away and was never found. My uncle Peter and his wife Charlotte took me in and treated me as their own. I went to law school and got a degree with my name on it. I didn't become a lawyer I joined Peter's crew."

"What is Peter's crew?"

"That I can't tell you. Tell me about you."

"I was born in Forks and my parents and I moved here because of a job offer my dad had received. When I was turned seventeen my parents died in a horrible car crash," tears started to flow down her cheeks "I went into a great depression until my friend Rosalie snapped me out of it. We bought a house together and now I'm a student and Rose is a waitress. Yesterday was their one year anniversary and Rose was right, that party did take my mind of things." _You hear that _I _took her mind off of her parents horrible death. Which is wrong but you get the point_.

After breakfast I dropped her off at home and was on my journey to mine. I pulled into my garage and threw my keys on a nearby table. "Honey, I'm home!" I yelled. Puss N' Boots came running towards me. Puss N' Boots is my cat, I know real original name Edward. "Sorry I left you here alone but I met the worlds greatest girl- no woman," _Edward why are you talking to a cat that doesn't understand a fucking word of what you're saying_? "Her name is Bella which mean beautiful in Italian, but her real name is Isabella. You know how much I love that name that's why I named my car Isabella. Come to think of it I fucked Isabella in Isabella."

"There you go dickward!" Carlisle yelled. I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair. Lord give me strength to deal with my idiot brother.

**A/N **I Promise to not get re-married so I won't keep my readers waiting. Good night or morning (probably not going to b morning when I post this but it is currently 12:18 a.m) and Thanks to my beta ajr818.

I haven't gotten the chapter that has been beta'd so i'll post it once she sends it to me.


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**Sorry this isn't an update but I've decided to put it Eternal Love on _HOLD_. It's been hectic being a newlywed (probably spelled that wrong) and trying to please the In-laws. I'm starting to get tired of this story too. So i've decided to write two new stories but Sleeping w/ the enemy isn't coming out until the 30th. The day I died is coming out tommorrow! I'm so excited! I hope you guys like the story!**

**~Lori Ann~**


End file.
